


Добро пожаловать домой

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Данте выясняет, что у него есть племянник. Конечно, охотнику совершенно не нужен маленький ребенок, но необходимость сохранить еще одного потомка рода Спарды толкает его на вынужденную аферу – охотник прикидывается соискателем и забирает Неро из приюта…
Kudos: 4





	Добро пожаловать домой

— А вот и он, мистер Мур. Наш Неро. Вон там, на лесенке, в правом углу площадки.

Губы сестры Ариетты сами собой сложились в мягкую улыбку, когда она показала на воспитанника. Данте задержал взгляд на ее лице – приятном, умиротворенном лице женщины, полностью отдающейся своему делу. Отметил мимические морщинки, разбегающиеся от уголков глаз и губ, мечтательность, с которой сестра смотрела вперед. Наверняка этот маленький мальчик, один из нескольких десятков таких же безотцовщин, живущих в приюте, уже стал для нее родным.

Родным…

Данте отвернулся от монахини и тоже посмотрел вперед. Найти Неро действительно оказалось несложно. И дело было даже не в снежно-белых волосах, так сильно отличавших его от сверстников, не в ярких голубых глазах, не в том, что он сидел немного отдельно от остальных детей… Просто Данте не мог перепутать. Для него существовал только один ребенок, за которым он прилетел сюда с другого конца страны.

Неро был родным.

Но, глядя на мальчика, взгляд охотника не туманился любовью, он не прищуривал глаз, как делают, когда смотрят на что-то дорогое. Ценное – да. Но не дорогое.

Братец подложил Данте знатную свинью в виде внезапно всплывшего племянника. Племянника, которого необходимо было защитить.

Чудо, что за пацаном все еще не пришли демоны.

— Сколько ему сейчас лет?

Сестра Ариетта помедлила с ответом, и в голосе ее уже не было той мечтательной радости, с какой она разговаривала с Данте до этого. Видимо, грубость не пришлась ей по вкусу.

— Семь, мистер Мур. Я ведь уже говорила вам по телефону. Надеюсь, вы посмотрели документы на мальчика?

— Да, — быстро ответил Данте, вспомнив о тонкой папке, которую он веером пролистнул в первый же после получения день, отшвырнул на край стола и больше о ней не вспоминал. — Он мне подходит.

Женщина не ответила. Она стояла спокойная и прямая, полная достоинства, чести в этих своих белых длинных одеждах. На фоне колонн старинного здания, превращенного в детский дом Фортуны, она олицетворяла собой материнскую строгость, нежность и непогрешимость. Но даже ей не дано было спорить с решением суда, согласно которому пришелец с большой земли, некий Адам Мур получал под свою опеку, а в дальнейшем и усыновлял одного из ее ненаглядных подопечных.

Мимо стремглав промчались трое мальчишек. Все примерно одного возраста, одетые в потертую, но чистую одежду. Все в этом доме было потертым, но чистым: и одежда, и мебель, и игрушки, и сами сестры. Только дети выбивались из общего фона – слишком непосредственные для такой целомудренной сдержанности.

— Он всегда держится в стороне от других детей? — Данте кивнул на гомонящую стайку, игравшую в беседке.

— Нет, — помедлив, ответила сестра, — Неро отнюдь не отшельник. Я бы даже сказала, что у него есть задатки лидера.

Мальчик, словно в противовес ее словам, закончил обдирать кору со свежесорванной ветки и пошел бить ею крапиву. В гордом одиночестве.

— Да? Что-то не похоже.

Сестра Ариетта мягко коснулась его предплечья:

— Пойдемте в мой кабинет, мистер Мур. Похоже, вы ничего не смыслите в детях…

Данте действительно ничего в детях не смыслил и начинать не собирался. Он стоически вытерпел длинную, очень длинную беседу в кабинете сестры, ответил на ее вопросы, подписал уйму бумаг, в смысл которых не хотел вникать. Все, чего он сейчас желал – поскорее уйти отсюда, вернуться к себе, стащить опостылевший за недели хождений по инстанциям костюм, снять со стены уже, наверное, пылью покрывшийся Ребеллион и славно поохотиться. Размяться. Побыть наедине с самим собой.

Нужно было только забрать мальчишку, передать его новым опекунам и жить как прежде.

— Я надеюсь, вы обратитесь к нам, если возникнут трудности?

— Разумеется, — Данте изобразил улыбку, но быстро понял, что провести сестру Ариетту не удалось и бросил попытки. Скорее всего, она все равно видела его насквозь.

Он протянул руку голубоглазому мальчику, которого привели две другие сестры.

— Ну, идем со мной.

Неро подозрительно смерил его взглядом и спрятал руки за спину.

— Милый, это мистер Мур. Помнишь, мы тебе о нем рассказывали? — одна из сестричек опустилась перед ним на колени и ласково погладила по щеке. — Тебе будет у него хорошо.

— Но я не хочу уезжать, — голос мальчика дрогнул.

— Всем нужна семья, милый. Своя собственная, настоящая семья.

Неро уколол Данте холодом ледяных глаз:

— Он мне не семья!

В самолете Неро тошнило. Данте морщился и подзывал стюардессу, чтобы заменила ему бумажный пакет. В конце концов над обессиленным мальчиком сжалилась сердобольная бабушка из соседнего ряда, высыпала ему на ладонь пару таблеток и велела запить. Бледный как бумага Неро послушался и остаток пути провел в более или менее нормальном состоянии, даже похихикал, когда бабушка устроила Данте выволочку за безалаберное отношение к собственному ребенку.

Контора стала для Неро открытием. Данте не ожидал, но почему-то реакция его позабавила: мальчик вытаращился на темное, заполненное живыми тенями и неоном помещение, будто из приюта его доставили прямиком в Диснейленд.

— Кру-уть! — выдохнул он, увидев прибитые к стене головы демонов. — Вот это да-а!

— Нравится? — с гордостью спросил Данте. — Они настоящие.

— Не может быть, — засомневался Неро и потрогал самую нижнюю морду пальцем, — таких монстров не бывает.

— Монстры бывают всякие, — Данте отошел к столу и снял с телефона трубку. — Что там тебе надо? Еда в холодильнике, туалет вон там. Мне надо позвонить, не шуми.

Неро обиженно вскинул подбородок, но больше ничего рассматривать не стал и ушел к холодильнику. Данте смотрел, как он ищет что-нибудь съестное, пока шло соединение, а как только трубку на том конце подняли, отвернулся.

— Дэн, наконец-то! Ну да, ночь на дворе, ну и что. Все, я его привез. Парнишка на вид обычный, но, конечно, породу не спутаешь. С доками порядок, забрал без проволочек, так что передай Конни мое мерси за новую личность. Отличный мужик этот Мур, по всем фронтам положительный, такому и ребенка можно доверить.

Собеседник что-то сказал, и улыбка на лице Данте значительно увяла.

— То есть как это не сможешь забрать? Мы договаривались! Нет, подожди! Ну и что что Мария заболела, а у тебя заказы, она что, не может посидеть с… Дэн! Забери его! Никаких «потом», мне-то что с ним делать?! Куда я его дену?! Дэн!

Зазвучали гудки. Данте ошарашенно посмотрел на пищащую трубку. Это была подстава подстав. Мир буквально рушился у него на глазах, из-под ног уходила почва.

— Козел! — трубка с размаху впечаталась в аппарат.

Когда жалобный «треньк» окончательно растаял в воздухе, Данте осознал, что в конторе стоит потрясающая тишина. Он обернулся. Дверь холодильника все еще была открыта, на столе стояла одинокая баночка йогурта, но Неро не было. Данте проверил ванну, кладовку, спальню и даже оружейную – никого. Сдерживая ругательства, охотник содрал с себя тесный пиджак, застегнул кобуру и выбежал на улицу.

Луна стояла высоко. Конечно, мальчишки не было ни на крыльце, ни в подворотне. По улице, к которой примыкала контора, шли редкие прохожие, и никто из них не видел семилетку, шастающего в одиночестве.

Данте сцепил зубы, раздумывая, в какую сторону броситься в первую очередь. В начало улицы, к центру, в парк? Если бы он убегал сам от себя, то дал бы деру в людный центр и затерялся где-нибудь в никогда не засыпающих кварталах. Но Неро наверняка боялся людей. Один, в темноте, впервые в незнакомом городе… Откуда ему было знать, что ночью в парке, невдалеке от «Devil may cry» люди были вовсе не тем, чего действительно стоило опасаться?

Сначала Данте рыскал по территории молча, потом, обежав примерно половину засаженных черными в темноте деревьями, аллей, принялся звать Неро по имени. Он испугал какую-то парочку на лавке, разбудил собаку, которая разлаялась ему вслед, нарвался на подвыпившего гулену, но Неро как сквозь землю провалился. Из неохваченных мест оставался только пирс, и еще на подходе к нему Данте понял, что наконец-то напал на след.

Впереди тащился демон. Очень медленный, тяжелый, смахивающий на сгорбленного старика, он явно шел на запах Неро.

Данте свистнул. Демон повернул рогатую морду и его обезьянью рожу перекосило от ярости.

— Ты-ы!

— Я, — лаконично ответил охотник, передергивая затвор. — А ну скрылся отсюда, падаль!

Естественно, демон не внял голосу разума. Он неуклюже развернулся и понесся на Данте, выбрасывая землю из-под раздвоенных копыт. От его скачков все вокруг дрожало. Даже вода, до которой было рукой подать, расходилась рябью. Данте расставил ноги пошире и прицелился демону прямо в лоб, но тот вдруг изменил траекторию бега, обдал охотника волной камней и почвы, а потом раздался истошный детский вопль.

— Ах ты!.. — Данте выплюнул землю, тряхнул головой и снова поднял ствол.

На сей раз он не медлил. Даже почти скрывшийся за деревьями, демон не мог спрятать свою тушу так быстро. Ночь разорвал гром выстрелов. Демон зарылся носом в гальку, да так и остался лежать. Все же он представлял из себя прекрасную мишень.

— Эй, пацан, ты жив? Жив, говорю? Вылазь, все кончилось.

Неро обнаружился под лапой уродца. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы отцепить от грязных когтей его куртку, и в итоге не обошлось без дыр, но кого это волновало. Ран не было. Глаза у мальчишки блестели, но он мужественно держался, только всхлипывал и утирал нос – из него все-таки предательски текло.

Данте это понравилось.

— Эй, пацан смотри… — он упер ногу в рог демона и покачал тушу. — Смотри, он совсем не страшный. Но от меня больше не удирай, кто тебя защитит?

Неро, уже почти пришедший в себя, вдруг снова изменился в лице.

— Ну что такое?

— Тебе плевать! — выпалил он, сжимая кулаки. — Ты меня отдать хотел! Ты злился, что я остаюсь, вот я и не стал оставаться! Зачем ты меня забрал?! Я же тебе не нужен!

Данте так удивился, что еще пару раз по инерции качнул голову демона. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что, услышав телефонный разговор с Дэном, Неро решит сбежать. Да что там… Охотник вообще не задумывался, среагирует Неро или нет.

Просчет.

— Хватит сопли на кулак мотать, пошли, — раздраженный собственным проколом, приказал Данте.

Мальчик всхлипнул и отвернулся.

— Черт, не трать мое время, пацан! Я сказал, идем!

Данте нашел его ладонь и потянул за собой. Неро шел, но медленно, загребая носками кроссовок, хныкал и отворачивался. В таком темпе они проползли ярдов двадцать, потом охотник не выдержал и поддернул Неро, на что тот отреагировал, как баран – уперся в землю, сложил руки на груди и опустил голову.

Данте едва сдержался, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу. Или его.

— Послушай, — охотник призвал все свое самообладание и заговорил ровно и доходчиво: — тут холодно и опасно. Нам надо вернуться домой.

— У меня нет дома!

Высота мальчишечьего отчаянья резанула по ушам.

— Вообще-то есть. Я твой опекун и мой дом теперь твой.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я там жил!

Данте тихо зарычал. Ему очень хотелось бросить тут этого несносного ребенка, но делать этого, конечно, было нельзя.

— Ты прав. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жил в конторе, — Неро поднял на охотника полные слез глаза. Несмотря на готовность расплакаться, он по-прежнему высоко задирал подбородок и морщил нос, чтобы казаться суровее и взрослее. — Потому что контора совершенно не то место, где следует расти ребенку. Ты ее видел? Опасное место! Почти такое же опасное, как ночной парк.

Трагичная решимость во взгляде мальчика сменилась растерянностью. Данте вздохнул и продолжил:

— Дэн должен был забрать тебя к себе. У него и его жены Марии маленькая ферма в соседнем городишке. Там у него коровы, овцы, птицы всякие. Самое то для мелкого. И Дэн точно смог бы тебя защитить. Но ничего не получится, тебе придется жить со мной, по крайней мере, какое-то время.

Неро, пытавшийся осмыслить ситуацию, даже не заметил, что Данте снова держит его за руку, и они идут по пустой дорожке, освященной белым светом луны. В воображении мальчика возникали коровы, овцы, неизвестный Дэн с пышными усами и его жена, похожая на актрису, которую Неро недавно видел по телеку.

— От чего меня надо защищать?

— Это сложно, пацан.

— От чего?!

— Черт, — Данте не видел смысла врать Неро, но рассказывать мальчику, что он, с его-то происхождением, цель номер два для половины обитателей Ада, вот так сразу тоже не хотелось. — От монстров. Типа тех, что живут под кроватями. Они вдруг стали очень активными, эти монстры, видел же? И любят нападать на маленьких мальчиков вроде тебя. Поэтому тебя нужно защищать.

Неро обдумывал эти слова достаточно долго. Они успели выйти из парка и уже подходили к конторе, когда мальчик спросил:

— А почему ты забрал именно меня?

— Я… — Данте посмотрел на мигающую вывеску, на темные окна своего жилища, а потом опустил взгляд на светлую макушку Неро. — Я твой дядя. Меня зовут Данте. Ты сын моего брата.

— Так у меня есть папа?!

В дверях Данте пропустил дрожащего от усталости и холода Неро вперед.

— Я бы так не сказал, пацан…

— Данте?

— Что?

— А почему мы не забрали голову?

— А? — Данте вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Неро, недовольный его несообразительностью, ткнул пальцем в стену с трофеями: — Голова подкроватного монстра! Она бы здорово здесь смотрелась!

***

На вершине Клипота шумел ветер. Он закладывал уши, он рвал плащи и полупрозрачные крылья, заставлял повышать и без того громкие голоса.

— Какого черта?.. — уставший, взмыленный Данте, тяжело оперся на руки, снова готовясь встать. Он не верил глазам. Не хотел верить, ведь Неро не должно было здесь быть, это не его разборки, не его проблема.

Но Неро стоял между двумя братьями – решительный, непоколебимый, высоко задравший подбородок и слегка наморщивший нос. Уходить он не собирался.

— Теперь все кончено, — произнес Неро, тщательно проговаривая слова. Каждое из них пылью оседало ему под ноги.

Данте, успевший подняться, удобнее перехватил меч и снова устремился к Вергилию. Неро не должен был вмешиваться.

— Послушай меня! Я ведь сказал, это не твой…

От повторного удара он снова упал.

— Не путайся под ногами и слушай сам, — не меняя тона, спокойно произнес Неро. — Я не позволю вам убить друг друга. Есть и другие способы решить проблемы.

Данте смотрел, как Неро медленно разворачивается к Вергу.

— Я положу конец вашим братским разногласиям.

Он действительно верил в то, что говорил.

Но Вергилий лишь рассмеялся Неро в лицо. Даже такой момент Верг находил подходящим, чтобы задеть за живое, дать понять, насколько велика разница между ним и противником.

— Так вот зачем ты прошел весь этот путь…

— Вергилий. Ви. Или как ты там себя называешь. Данте сегодня не умрет, тебе ясно?

Старший близнец усмехнулся, принимая боевую стойку:

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто я?

Крылья над головой Неро сложились в кулаки, и Данте почти наяву услышал оглушительный хруст разминаемых суставов. Лицо парня было удивительно спокойно.

— Мне все равно, кто ты. У меня уже есть отец.


End file.
